Life came out from Depression
by sirckh
Summary: A story wherein the Writer becomes a part of an On-going story...
1. Chapter 1

JANUARY 24, CHAPTER 1

It all began on a night of January 24th. It was a busy night for everyone, as it was obvious due to the unmoving cars. A Limousine was driving slowly, as its passengers wait impatiently...

"Oh yes, yes! We're on the way." a middle aged-man with a slightly grayed hair wearing a formal black suit said as he flipped his phone off.

" [Clears throat] Master Killua, They all said that, it was as everyone's waiting for you. Everyone's getting upset.", he said, but he got no reply. "Master Killua?"

A boy with a spiky silver hair, with skin pale as snow, was leaning against the window. His elbow was crossed, fingers tapped on his cheeks, and carefully, as he stares at the man sitting in front of him,

"What? What was it again?" he said slowly as he faced him.

"Oh, uhm.. Master Killua, we're very, VERY late. And I'm afraid your mother is disappointed.", Elbro explained,

" Then let her wait...", he said coldly as he leaned against the window, " you should really try to keep yourself cool. [chuckles] you're always tensed when it comes to her.", he said with a charming smile in his face. Elbro smiled as he was enlightened by Killua's advice. "[Sighs] Thank you very much, Master Killua. You are very kind.", he said.

A few moments later, there was a loud thud coming from the back portion from the vehicle. A boy around Killua's age accidentally hit the car and was seen running towards the corner of the street. Suddenly, teenagers, punks and other musicians were seen everywhere. They were all running, passing every car by car, violently as the race against each other.

"Goodness! What is going on?!", Elbro exclaimed, "Is there a riot going on somewhere?!"

" Sir Elbro, I'm afraid that we can't go on, I just received a call from one of the choppers, and they said that there was a riot on the next three blocks. Every street was heavily blocked. We can't move from here for the next Two hours.", The driver said.

"Dear God! This cannot be happening!", he exclaimed as his face got weakened and paler. "Madame Kikkyou is waiting… Driver, please do something about this."

"Right away sir.". The driver went out of the vehicle to check what was happening.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away from the traffic jam, a massive, huge and ferocious crowd rages. They were all acting wild and crazy as they sing together with the girl standing on top of the car. It was an unauthorized concert, which caused unethical discord. She was jumping and bouncing as she sings her genre. It was slightly ungraceful because of her boyish charms, but it was highly attractive and imitating at the same time.

[Phone ringing]

"Hello? This is Elbro speaking", he said, "Oh well, you see, we are stuck in a traffic, and it was reported lately that this would take for hours. Tell Madame Kikkyou that we will be very, very late." , he said as he flipped he hung up. Elbro tried to contact the driver, but unfortunately, he left his phone on the vehicle.

"[Sighs] Master Killua, I think I'll go and check around, and if the Driver comes back, please contact me. Will you be fine here then? Oh, is there something that you'll need?", Elbro asked,

"No. yeah, I'll manage.", Killua replied, "I will be quick, I promise. Well, excuse me for a while, sir.", Elbro said as he stepped out of the car.

As Elbro ran for only a few paces away, Killua swiftly snucked out the car. He hid himself in the shadows as he rushed through the alleys until he reached the crowd. There, he snucked himself in, until he got closer in front. For an unexplainable reason, his heart beat rapidly and felt like something strong stroke his chest. There, he stood still, breathing heavily while watching the girl sing. Killua had an excellent sense of sight, that is why for a few distances away, he could clearly see the girl's eyes. "Those eyes,", he thought, "Those are…"

Before e could even finish his thoughts, the girl's eyes met his. Killua felt as if time had STOPPED. He wasn't really moving, but for an unexplainable reason, he was drawn closer to where the girl stands. The girl stared at him. There was a sudden connection between them. She moved close to the edge of the car. She crouched close to him as she sang her song. They stared at each other as if they were communicating. Long enough to reach the other few stanzas.

She raised herself up when she was about to end the song. She raised her hand and grabbed her electric guitar. By the time when the song was about to get finished, she smashed her guitar right through the car's window shield. Then the crowd intensified as she displayed such violence.

Then suddenly, noises of sirens were heard from afar. The sound gets closer and closer. Choppers and police cars where found almost everywhere, which caused massive panic.

" Everyone, this is the police. You are all arrested for committing public distraction and vandalizing government property. You are strictly requested to stay right where you are, or we will have to perform serious actions.", the man on the helicopter demanded. Screams and cries were heard everywhere. Some of the policemen were beating up rebellious youth, while some ran and fought for their freedom. There was an unimaginable chaos that can be seen.

Killua was lost as he was watching the whole incident happen. He felt such unexplainable feeling in which he could not understand. He clutched his hand to his head as it began to hurt tremendously. He was seeing things, unfamiliar things that he had not seen before. Then, his sight got darkened, his feet got weakened, but still, he could manage to stand.

"Let go of me! [Grunts] no! let go!", the girl yelled as she struggled to get loose. Three heavily armed policemen held her, but she managed to knock the one man out. She was at the brink of getting loose, but unfortunately, she got out of balance and fell down. Luckily, Killua was standing there, exactly on where she was about to fall.

[Thuds]

" Aww!", she exclaimed as she raised herself up. Then she noticed that there was someone lying beneath her. "Hey! Are you---", she paused, then suddenly realized that the boy would be her advantage. She held him on both of his hands. She stood him up and placed her left arm around his neck. She twisted the boy's slightly unconscious body just enough for him to face the three men.

"No! Stop! Stay right where you are!", she ordered, threatening. But without any hesitation, the officers aimed their guns at her and said, "Let go of the boy or we'll fire!", "No! You're in no position of threatening me! I have a gun pointed on his head!", she said. Actually, she wasn't holding any gun at all; she just pointed her fingers on the boy's head to make it look like a gun.

The officers withdrew their guns and ran towards her. "No! I said stop! I'll shoot him! I'll kill him! No! [Grunts] Stop it! Let go!", she demanded very persistently. The officers captivated her. She was struggling so hard, but the two men were so strong that she could not tolerate their harshness. Still, she wasn't letting go of the boy's body for it may serve as great chance for advantage. Her clutch was so tight, that the bracelets on her arm were good enough to pierce the boy's skin. And so, it did.

Three other officers joined the feud and successfully broke hostage situation. They were holding her still, and then cuffed her hands so she will refrain from punching. One of the officers hit her with a stick on the nape, and as a result, she lost her consciousness. They placed her in a stretcher and then carried her unconscious body towards to where the chopper had landed. As when the stretcher was settled, the helicopter began to take off. The officers left the boy's body lying still.

"Good Gracious! Master Killua!", Elbro exclaimed as he rushed furiously towards his master. He grabbed his phone and called for an emergency. For only a few moments later, Limousines and black colored cars came. It all appeared as if it was a mafia reunion, overpowering the number of police. Men in suites ran towards Killua and Elbro for assistance. Elbro was furious enough to lose his perfect-gentleman's poise when he saw his master unconscious.

He felt like, as if his master was violated. To him, Killua was more than his master. He was also like a son to him. Elbro did not have a wife, nor any children at all. Through out his entire lifetime, he was in the presence of Killua's family. He was already serving them, even as a child. He treated it, as if it was his own family, a family in which he never had. And Elbro, was also treated in return…


	2. Chapter 2

JANUARY 25, CHAPTER 2

He was running as if he was hiding from something. He went up the huge, magnificent stairs and hurried himself towards his room. When he was about to open the door, he saw a light coming from one of the other rooms along the corridor. He went closer to that room, and decided to come inside. Apparently, there was no one around.

He walked inside, but just to see a room full of gowns. This has appeared to be his mother's closet. He went closer to the gigantic window from which the only source of light is. Next to it was a numerous sets of full-size mannequins, wearing gowns and dresses like those of the Victorian's. The view coming from the window was such a beautiful sight. It was such a perfect sunset. Only did he not notice that he was gazing for so long, that his eyes got adapted. Then suddenly, he heard something moving. He faced towards the direction from where the sound came from. But unfortunately, he was unable to see clearly, so he waited for his eyes to normalize.

There he saw this beautiful little girl who stood next to the mannequins. She had long, brunette-curls, with side-bangs that made her look like a doll. Her face was as small as a saucer, her skin as pale as snow, her cheeks were lightly rose-colored, and her face was proportionally perfect. She was wearing a black colored gown that looked like one of those in the Victorian eras. At a distance, you would greatly mistook her for a figurine, instead of a real person. She looked exactly like an angel, or a doll, who wears black…

The girl was smiling at him, but he was not smiling back. He tried to remember if he knew her, but he didn't. "Who are -- ", the girl vanished before he could finish, "What?… What was that??", he thought. Then he felt something tapped him at his back. Exactly when he turned back, he saw the girl standing very close to him. His eyes got widened when he heard the girl say his name. She gave him another smile, but he gave her a blush. His hands were shaking, and so were his lips. She leaned herself even closer, until her lips touched his.

'Killua…', a repeated voice was echoing in his head…

"[Gasps] A dream..?", Killua woke up, "What happened?", he thought. He felt a sore on his neck. When he touched it, he felt a gauze. "How did I get wounded? How did I get here?", he thought.

[Knocks on door]

"Master Killua, are you awake?", a man said,

"Yes, come in", he replied. The man opened the door and came in. It was Elbro.

"Would you like to have some breakfast?", he asked,

"Sure", Killua replied.

Then servants entered the room carrying enormous trays and silverwares. They placed a small table in Killua's lap, and began to prepare him his meal. When they were done, they went outside to leave Elbro and Killua alone.

"Elbro, what happened?", Killua asked,

"Well you see, I found you lying on the ground unconscious. Perhaps someone in the crowd had harassed or mugged you, if you could remember?"

"Crowd?", he asked, remembering everything that has happened that night. "[Sighs] Oh.. yeah, I remember..". Then there was silence between them.

"Master Killua, your mother asked me to tell you that she will be staying at the garden this morning. She wants to have a word with you.",

"Is that so?.. Elbro, what did my father say?", he asked a little worried. Elbro smiled,

"There is nothing to worry about, young master. Your mother does not want your father to know about this.", he replied.

"Good.", Killua said in relief. Then there was another pleasing silence between them. "Well, master Killua, its time for your meal. Please enjoy your food, sir.", Elbro said,

"Yeah", he replied. When Elbro was about to open the door, Killua said, "Elbro?",

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you." Killua said. Elbro smiled and then left the room.

"What!? You're sending me to rehabilitation school?!"

"Yes, if that's what you prefer it, but no, it's not rehab school. It's only a place full of conservative and well-mannered people."

"[Scoffs] Are you saying that I'm ill mannered?!"

"I wouldn't want to look on the inside."

"What??"

"[Clears throat] Remember, three days from now, rehab school, alright? No more questions."

"But Johanna!"

"Goodbye, my dear daughter.".

The woman on the big screen replied as she bid goodbye. The girl stood still as she was struck by her mother's decision. She remained standing for quite some time. She did not know what else to do. For a few moments more, she began to sob, then she cried, and then she started to shriek, "Motherf - - ", the door opened immediately before she could finish.

"Young lady, are you alright?!", the servant asked. "Young lady??", the servant tapped her for she was not responding. For a few seconds more, the servant tapped her again. She seemed unconscious. Then her eyes began to tilt as she fell sideways…


	3. Chapter 3

FEBRUARY 1, CHAPTER 3

[Knocks on door]

"Mayonna, wake up. It's 8:30 am or you'll be late again."

"[Yawns] Yes, Yes I'm coming!!"

I woke up late again this morning. I looked at the sky and see a perfect sunrise. I finally got a chance to see the clear sky again, after 2 months of snow. I just finished writing my third story last night, and today, it's February 1…

"Mayonna!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I rose up from bed, took a shower and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

"What time will you be home tonight?" My aunt asked,

"9 pm perhaps." I replied,

"Why so? You only have classes until 6 pm."

"I was planning on going to this Convention. They were selling these unusual things. I was planning to give our Guidance Counselor a souvenir."

"Oh, okay then. Be careful, all right? Don't stay up very late."

"Ok auntie, I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye then, Oh, buy me some souvenir too."

"Ok, bye!"

I left home and drove my car going to school. It has always been the same routine that I always do my entire life, other than writing stories. Writing has been my passion and greatest hobby, but somehow, I felt like it wasn't worth it.

I started writing stories when I was 10 years old. I have managed to make dozens of short stories, but I only made 3 novels. The first one was a trash. Critics thought that it was too childish and absurd. But that didn't detach me from my passion. Other's ridicule became my inspiration. My second novel was a great success, but unfortunately, someone stole it from me. Back then; I was hospitalized for two weeks because of over dosage and poisoning. When I came back, to check on my files, they were gone. Perhaps someone I knew unlocked my password and stole it from me. A couple of months after that, I saw a movie having the exact same story as mine, only the title was changed. It was really heart breaking to see something you have created so passionate and dedicating, to be on someone's own. The thing is, it was stolen from me. It took me three years to get over that incident, and nearly lost my passion for writing. By now, I heard that they were considering on making a sequence of my story…

But instead of brooding over my past dilemma, I have learned to be more spiritual. I sought God and felt like my life was filled with second chances and more. Thankfully, I have decided to write my third novel, and I just finished it last night. I just hope that one day this Creation could be my Life…

As a boy coming from a well-renowned family, Killua was detached from society. As what most people believe, his family's excessive wealth made them a mystery. It's true that his father was known for his skills. His father was a professional assassin, and so was the rest of his family. It wasn't clear if killua's father is considered a criminal or a hero in the society, but the government gives his family a pardon without further ado. The government for some time also hired his father, preferably, to get rid of other highly wanted criminals. But sometimes, they hire him for their own personal issues. The Zaoldyeck family was so well famed in the entire world, but no one has seen their appearances. It was like his family lives in another world when at home.

Killua drove his car going to his anew-destined school. He was driving very fast, yet smoothly at the same time. It took no effort for him to drive swiftly in getting there. That perhaps became the reason why he became very alluring and exquisite among others. Everything complex or complicated was just too easy for him. Everyone's attention were enticed upon him when he entered the school, driving. He went out of the car, to park and saw a great number of people eyeing him from head to toe. That didn't bother him at all. He went inside to this enormous building. A professor noticed him immediately.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Lucifer. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know the person you're looking for. Why don't you just go to the Guidance's office, and ask him there? It's on the 5th floor. There's an elevator right across that corridor."

"Okay thanks."

"You're welcome."

And so, he went. The guidance office occupies most of the 5th floor, not that the building is small, the building itself is extremely huge and so is the office. When he got inside, he felt a slight sense of awkwardness because of the disturbing aura from the inside. The office is cold, silent, and almost all of the furniture were all dark colored. It was indeed a very large office, thought Killua. He went closer to the desk and saw the name 'PhD Ezrinth Heath-Psychiatrist/Guidance Counselor'. He looked on his left and saw a calendar appearing the date, February 1.

Then the door abruptly opened and a girl came inside. She had a jet-black colored hair, with bangs trimmed straight passing the brows. Her hair was straight exceeding the near-end torso. She pushed herself on the couch, drunkenly. She was very distracting by the way she acts. Killua went closer and stood next to the girl, to keep her from falling down the couch. But she was resisting stubbornly, as if she was pressing herself on killua's legs. He held her in the stomach but seemed like she was going to blow. He removed his hand immediately, and she fell down.

"It's only been three days since she came to this school, and yet, she's been acting unlawful.", a man said, entering. Killua stared at him, as the man assists in placing the girl on the couch. Suddenly, he remembered his mother mentioning 'Mr. Lucifer' having a: straight, jet-black hair exceeding the ears, round dark dreamy eyes, white skin, a deep voice and a cross tattooed on his forehead. But this man had a bandaged on his forehead, so the cross is not visible. "Kuroro Lucifer?" Killua asked. He looked back at him steadily and inspecting the other's identity. Then he looked away and smiled, "I was expecting you… [Stands up] Come with me, Mr. Zaoldyeck" They went outside the office, to escort Killua to his destined classroom. While walking,

"Your mother has told me a lot about you." Kuroro said,

"Is that so?" Killua asked.

Then there was silence.

"[Smiles] is this your first time to see the world again? Three years must be hard."

"Don't ever start." Killua said, irritated.

There was another silence once again.

"So you're Doctor?" he asked,

"[Smiles] It's only a title." Kuroro replied,

" Why'd you choose this place?" Killua asked.

Another silence.

"I had no reason." He replied.

Then there was another long, awkward silence between them while walking and riding the elevator. Finally, they have arrived to their destination, on killua's classroom on the 9th floor.

"We're here. Do you want me to introduce you in class?", "No, I Can manage."

[Door Opens]

"Good day, Sir! Is he a new student?", asked the professor warm heartedly,

"Yes. Please escort Mr. Zaoldyeck inside.", Kuroro said. The other man gawked at killua and could not say a word.

"Don't be rude, Mr. Krabbs", Kuroro ordered,

"Oh.. yes, yes sir!. I'm sorry, uhmm.. Mr. Zaoldyeck, come in.", and then he went…

"[Clears Throat] Class, we have a new student. This is.." he was cut,

"Vince Valentine." Killua continued.

On his way to his classroom, he realized the main reason for why Kuroro Lucifer changed his name into Ezrinth Heath. It was to conceal his true identity. Kuroro Lucifer is a World class S criminal, thus, he was greatly known for his crimes; smuggling, theft, assassinations, and so on. In fact, he wasn't alone in committing those crimes. He formed a group consisting of thirteen members, including himself as the leader. The group was called, Genei Ryodan, or The Spider.

"What?" Krabbs asked,

"Vince Valentine." Killua affirmed

"Would you like to say something about yourself?" he asked

"No." he affirmed

"Okay then, please take your seat."

It has been very uneasy for Mr. Krabbs to know that he is a Zaoldyeck. He realized that it would be for the best if he continued to use a different name, especially in introducing himself to people and the society. He wouldn't want to cause any misleading and panic, so he decided to lie low for a while.

"Hey, could you please sign this?" , asked by the girl sitting next to him. He grabbed the book and signed it without giving a glance to the girl. "Oh… Thanks.", she said in acknowledgement.

Classes had ended at 6:30 p.m. There was another traffic jam near the central square. The convention will be held at the Lake Bay at 5:00 pm. I was 2 hours and 30 minutes late. When I got there I only saw few good items that were on sale. While walking, I accidentally dropped my bag. I crouched down to pick it up, unfortunately, I bumped myself to one of the stalls and some of the items fell on the ground.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I asked, apologizing pathetically

"For a beautiful lady such as you, it's nothing," The woman said, holding my hand.

The lady helped me in picking up the dropped items. When we were finished, noticed this silver cross, with beautiful embeddings carved on its edges.

"Excuse me, how much is this cross?" I asked

"That will be 7,000 Yen."

'They price well.' I thought, "I'll take it please."

When I turned my back on the stall, I felt goose bumps all over my body. It wasn't embarrassment or shyness that I felt, but it was something else.

"Oh ma'am, excuse me, but you dropped your pen." The lady from the store said, tapping me at the back,

"You've got me mistaken, but this isn't my pen." I said

"No. It's yours. Keep it and make good use of it." She said, closing my fist with the pen in my hand. I lost my gaze on her, as I was studying the pen. Then I realized she wasn't there anymore. I came back at the stall and saw a different lady watching her goods. She was staring at me, then I asked,

"Excuse me, could you please bring back this pen to your friend? She was here a while ago. She's wearing a red ribbon on her hair, and she had a curly black hair."

She was looking very confused at the moment, and then said, "I'm sorry, I don't know that person."

"But she was here awhile ago, watching over these items."

"Is that so? Well you see, I'm alone in watching these things." She said

"Oh… Okay then. Thank you for your time." I said, bidding goodbye.

I was about to look for the lady who gave me the pen, but unfortunately, It was 8:45 pm, and the convention will be closed at 9:00 pm. So instead, I decided to leave.

I arrived at home by 10:00 pm. I ate my dinner, observed my hygiene, did my homework, prepared my things for the next morning, and I prayed while lying in my bed. I grabbed the pen from my bag and observed it for quite some time. It really bothers me, why on earth would a stranger give me a pen? And who was that lady? She was not even working there. This doesn't look like an ordinary pen, it's surface is wooden and it smelled like rotting wood. I was wondering if whatever reason would I make a good use of this pen.

I stared at the ceiling, pondering on many thoughts. I remember the new guy from our class a while ago. I find him highly attractive and very alluring, but he is so much of a snob. He didn't even bother to give a short glance at me, when I asked him to sign the record book. Such a reserved person, I thought.

I looked at the window and saw many stars shining. It was indeed a cloudless night. It was a quiet night for February 1st. unlike last year, when I spent my night with Mr. Ezrinth. The clock was appearing the time, 11:30 pm., and a few moments from now, this day will end. I noticed that I was still holding the pen in my hand so I thought that, maybe I could check on my last novel. I grabbed the book under my pillow, and glance at some few words. Each chapter reveals a specific date. It was the first chapter and the title was, February 1.

Then again, I stared blankly at the book. There was a huge feeling of irritation, agitation, remorse, and disappointment while glancing at the book. How come I am still feeling this? It has been three years, and a lot has happened. Still, my thoughts have changed… but only for the worse…

I HATE EVERYTHING, I repeatedly thought. My fists were getting tighter and tighter. For no reason, I noticed that I was doodling abruptly on the book's first page. Some of the words were now not visible. I felt like destroying it…


End file.
